Together
by yue-chan
Summary: Por mais que o mundo diga não, algumas coisas são inevitáveis. KouKou


N/A: Nossa, tem séculos q eu não posto ¬¬'

Shounen ai, Kouji x Kouichi. Considerem-se avisados.

Qualquer coisa, o botão verde no fim da página faz milagres! ^^

_Together__._

As luzes do clube torciam e giravam, dançando junto com os corpos na pista. A fumaça de cheiro forte enevoava ainda mais os olhos, a batida marcante da música dando os toques finais para transformar a atmosfera num labirinto de sensações e emoções.

Mas não era o suficiente.

Suspirou, saindo das sombras em que se escondera e seguindo para a pista, deixando-se levar pelo ambiente. Soltou o corpo, a dança fluindo lentamente, formando movimentos elegantes, sexys até, mesmo que no fundo fossem todos controlados.

Porque hoje ele era um predador.

Hoje ele era um lobo.

E era só questão de tempo até que a primeira vítima da noite aparecesse.

A loira sorriu, seus olhos azuis cobiçando sem reservas o garoto que dançava a sua frente. Mordeu o lábio, avaliando os braços expostos e definidos, imaginando como seria o peito e abdome escondidos pela regata negra. A pele branca parecia macia e perfumada, quase implorando para ser provada, e os cabelos negros...Ah! Como desejava vê-los soltos! Toca-los, cheira-los...

E havia os olhos...duas orbes que mais pareciam pedaços do profundo e infinito oceano. Elas chamavam e desafiavam e consumiam de tal forma que ela jamais vira igual.

Aqueles olhos mostravam força.

E miravam apenas a ela.

Respirando fundo, a garota jogou os cabelos dourados para trás, pondo no rosto seu melhor sorriso e, usando de todo o seu rebolado, pôs-se a caminhar até o moreno.

Os olhos se encontraram por um segundo não mais, antes que ela desviasse sua atenção para os lábios finos e cerrados. Um beijo logo se seguiu, as línguas não perdendo tempo em se encontrarem. A loira fechou os olhos, se rendendo enquanto suas mãos buscavam apoio nos bíceps definidos, as unhas bem feitas roçando de leve na pele alva.

Para ela foi o paraíso.

Para ele, foi apenas mais uma punhalada.

Os olhos escuros se abriram, os braços firmes se moveram. A garota o encarou chocada mas ele nada fez além de encara-la de volta, sua face completamente impassível.

Porque ele não mostraria como estava se sentindo. Seus lábios continuariam cerrados, se recusando a ceder para sequer um sussurro. Seus olhos continuariam frios. Não haveria uma única mudança, uma mínima diferença. Ele continuaria ali, exatamente como estava antes da loira se aproximar.

E ela...ela iria embora, recolhendo-se num canto qualquer para lamber suas próprias feridas e refazer seu ego, sem saber absolutamente nada sobre o agora odiado rapaz que a deixara assim.

Elas sempre iriam embora.

Mas outras sempre viriam, num ciclo sem fim que lhe fazia sentir no mais profundo inferno. Elas suspirariam e piscariam, estufando o peito e rebolando, ansiosas para provarem seus lábios. E ele lhes daria essa chance. Não porque gostara delas, não porque era sádico e definitivamente não por pena, não.

Mas porque havia prometido. Por mais que sentisse nojo de si mesmo, a sensação de o estar traindo transformando tudo ao seu redor em cinzas, ele continuaria. Apunhalaria seu próprio coração a cada tentativa, mas insistiria. Até que seu objetivo fosse, em fim, alcançado.

Até que ele o livrasse dessa promessa.

Suspirou, conjurando um rosto em sua mente. Aquela imagem lhe daria força para tentar pelo tempo que fosse necessário...

_XxX_

As estrelas brilhavam forte, como que tentando compensar a falta de sua rainha lua. No parque, pequenos postes iluminavam o caminho fracamente, deixando tudo numa quase insondável penumbra. O vento soprava, remexendo folhas e estalando galhos aqui e ali, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de isolamento.

Mas o garoto não se moveu, continuando a esperar sobre a precária luz do poste. Seus olhos, de um azul tão profundo quando o mais escuro céu de inverno, continuavam fixos num mesmo sentido, oposto ao que ele mesmo viera, esperando...

No entanto, por mais que soubesse pelo quê tanto aguardava, era apenas isso que poderia dizer. Todo o resto se confundia, embaralhando suas emoções ao ponto de não conseguir mais saber que tipo de resposta gostaria de ouvir, ou melhor, que resposta deveria ouvir.

Porque no fundo, ele já sabia o que lhe seria dito. Já se assustara, se arrependera e pedira perdão pelo futuro que via a sua frente, tão claro quanto todo o resto. Também já aceitara que nada que fizesse poderia mudá-lo.

Só precisava de uma última certeza. Um último prego em seu caixão forrado de espinhos e seda.

Passos cortaram o pesado silêncio, fazendo as safiras piscarem. Não por medo de estar sozinho num parque em plena a madrugada mas por reconhecer exatamente quem se aproximava.

_Vou nos libertar...._

O recém chegado se aproximava cada vez mais, agora entrando no pequeno halo de luz. Piscou, ajustando seus olhos escuros para a claridade, tendo a certeza de que eles continuavam secos.

_...ou nos condenar?_

- Teve sorte? – perguntou o garoto que esperava, escondendo seus olhos com a franja negra. Sua voz era fraca e estranha, como que perdida entre ironia, ciúme e tristeza.

- Não. Você?

- Também não.

O silêncio caiu pesado, isolando os dois em seus próprios pensamentos. Era tão difícil ficar assim! Depois de tudo que passaram ainda ter que lidar com essa distância...

- Kouichi... – o recém chegado sussurrou hesitante.

- Não dá mais pra agüentar, não é?

- Por favor...

- Eu sinto muito... eu realmente sinto, Kouji...eu... – não havia mais controle, apenas as lágrimas que lutara tanto para não derramar.

- Shh. Está tudo bem. – o mais novo abraçou o irmão, mantendo os corpos firmes um contra o outro.

- Mentiroso. – sussurrou Kouichi por entre soluços. Por quê? Era pra ser apenas luxúria! Completo e repulsivo narcisismo! Então porque eles não conseguiam se afastar?

- Nós tentamos. – Kouji rebateu, correndo a mão pelas costas tensas. Estava tão cansado, não sabia quanto tempo mais ficaria de pé. – Ninguém mais encaixa.

- Mas...

- Ninguém me vê como você, ninguém me entende. É inútil continuar procurando... – os olhos pesavam cada vez mais, o sono perdido nas noites passadas cobrando seu preço.

Kouichi levantou a cabeça, deixando o confortável pescoço de seu gêmeo para encarar o rosto igual ao seu. Tinha tanto medo de feri-lo, de tudo que teriam que passar por esse doce pecado. Porém, também não era cego. Estava matando ambos, sabia disso.

Sorriu triste, recebendo benção e maldição.

O mundo dizia não.

Porém, ninguém mais encaixava, ninguém mais completava.

Não havia uma "alma gêmea" esperando por eles.

Só existiam duas metades, clamando para se tornarem uma única alma outra vez.

- Perdão... – Kouichi suspirou, tomando os lábios do irmão para si.

Estava tudo acabado.

Sem mais tentativas frustradas. Sem negar o que sempre souberam.

O que uma vez fora partido, tornar-se-ia inteiro novamente.

Nada poderia ser feito.

Estava tudo acabado.

Kouji se afastou, indo fundo nos olhos de seu irmão e amado. Tocou-lhe a face e livrou-lhe das lágrimas, presenteando-o com um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – Kouichi respondeu, conduzindo-os até um banco, deixando que o caçula deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. Sorriu, afagando os longos fios negros enquanto velava o sono do guardião da luz.

Porque era isso que seu querido lobo precisava. Alguém que lhe entendesse, que ficasse ao seu lado. Ainda que ninguém mais percebesse, Kouji só queria alguém com quem contar, enquanto insistia em se preocupar com os outros.

E Kouichi sabia-se esse alguém, tão certo quanto sabia-se feliz por proteger e ser protegido. O carinho e amor escondidos nos pequenos gestos guardados apenas para si, a certeza de que o mundo via seu irmão apenas como um rapaz rude e insensível e que ele - e apenas ele - o verdadeiro leão das sombras conseguia enxerga-lo em essência, tudo isso o fazia simplesmente derreter, abandonando-se nos braços tão iguais e tão diferentes dos seus.

Eram opostos, não eram? Por isso se completavam tão bem.

Por isso jamais haveria mais alguém além deles mesmos.

O primogênito fitou o céu. Duas estrelas cadentes riscaram o firmamento.

_Nossos desejos ou nossos destinos? _

Sorriu triste, sacudindo a cabeça de leve para não acordar o anjo adormecido em seu colo. Não fazia mais diferença. Nunca fez.

- Desculpe a demora. – sussurrou doce, passando os dedos nos próprios lábios antes de levá-los até os do irmão gentilmente. Deixaria o caçula dormir mais um pouco antes de acordá-lo e leva-lo pra casa.

Mas dessa vez iriam de mãos dadas, rumando para o futuro que sempre souberam inevitável.


End file.
